


Sing Along in the Taxi

by NateTheWolf



Series: Thirteen/Yaz + Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BraddersBangers, F/F, Hearts Alone, Taxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Short based on Bradley's little video on Twitter. I've seen it so many times and had to quickly do a small fic.





	Sing Along in the Taxi

“Back home for a bit then?”  

“Yeah, I need to check on the house,” Graham said as he put his jacket on. “And get more clothes.” 

“You can still use the war-” 

“No offense Doc, but the clothes in there aren’t my style, as Ryan would put it.” 

“Don’t drag me into this,” he rolled his eyes. “But yeah, it would be nice to go home for a bit.” 

The Doctor nodded and pulled the leaver. “Sheffield then.” 

When the TARDIS landed, she walked out and looked around before everyone else followed. A sign saying ‘Maltravers Rd’ was seen by all of them.   

“Ah... Wrong place,” the Doctor murmured as she twirled around.  

“Not that far though,” Yaz smiled at her.  

“I still find it strange that people don’t notice us,” Graham sighed as he looked around to see where they had ended up. “Oh, we could always get the bus?” 

“No,” everyone else groaned. They had gotten sick of him bringing up buses, almost as much as the Doctor talking about Albert Einstein, and Ryan talking about YouTube.  

“Wait, Yaz, isn't that your mum?”  

They all turned around to see a woman talking to a taxi driver. “Oh, yeah.” 

“Think she’s heading home?” the Doctor smiled slightly. Before anyone could answer she ran off to her. “Hey! Yaz’s mum!” 

“Najia,” she corrected automatically, and then paused. She knew one person, and one person only that called her that. The Doctor. Najia twirled around, momentarily startled at seeing all of them running towards her. “Oh hey, what’re you guys doing-” 

“Any chance you’re heading home?” the blonde interrupted her.  

“Um, yes, but how-” 

“Great! Could we get a lift? I got off on the wrong stop,” she opened the back of the taxi. “They had to follow me so I wouldn’t get lost.” 

“Los...” 

“Are you all going to the same place?” the taxi driver asked.  

“Yeah,” the Doctor smiled and turned to Najia. “Um, that’s alright yeah?” 

“Sure, why not,” Najia sighed and looked up at Yaz. “You’ll need to sit in the back, so get the seat down.” 

“Seat dow-” the Doctor looked confused, but Yaz stepped in front of her and did what she was told. “Oh, cool!” 

Yaz laughed slightly as she climbed in, and turned to help the Doctor in. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, chipper,” she grinned at her as she sat down. “Do people still say that?” 

“Um, no.” 

Ryan slid in with Graham close behind, even sitting in the middle seat. He turned to Yaz’s mum, “Are you getting in with us or?” 

“Um, no, I’ll go in the front,” Najia smiled slightly and closed the door. She appeared in the front with the taxi driver. “You know where Park Hills is, right Joe?” 

“Oh, that’s a great name,” the Doctor gasped, earning a hush from Yaz. She looked at her, and at everybody else, noticing that they all wore seat belts, and turned to hers. “Oh right, seat belt... Forgot about that.”  

Ignoring the quirky blonde, Joe nodded. “Yup, I go there all the time.” 

“Great!” the Doctor grinned again.  

“Doctor, please be quiet,” Yaz hushed.  

“We ready to go then?” Joe asked as he started up the car.  

“Yeah,” Najia forced a smile.  

“Gotta give props for the driver not questioning Doc’s randomness,” Ryan whispered to Graham. 

“They probably get worse during the night,” he whispered back.  

A few moments of awkward silence later, the Doctor tapped her fingers on her legs nervously. She looked around, and gawked at a Labrador sat at the bus stop next to its owner. She hit Yaz’s arm slightly, but stopped and apologized when she noticed Najia staring at her from the mirror. Maybe she was nervous around Yaz’s family, or still socially awkward. She was unsure.  

The Doctor resorted to looking around, and saw the radio. “Oh! Can we put music on? I love a bit of music!” 

Najia sighed, “Do you mind?” 

“Go ahead, I think I have someone’s CD in there though.” 

“That’s fine,” she said as she pushed the button. It showed it was on the second track, but the name of the song wasn’t shown. As soon as the first word was sung everyone perked up. 

“Oh, brilliant! I think I know this song,” the Doctor grinned.  

“Really?” Yaz grinned at her childlike amazement. “Let me guess, you met them?” 

“Actually, I think I helped with this song,” she muttered.  

“I have an idea,” Graham smiled slightly, an eyebrow raised at Ryan. “You’ve still got your phone yeah?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You all know the song yeah?” he turned to everyone, and they all nodded. “Well, for your Youtube videos, we could film a small clip of us lip syncing to it. I could start it, and then when it gets to the chorus you lot come ‘out of hiding’ and lip sync with me?” 

“Um, how-” Najia started as she paused the song.  

“That sounds fun!” the Doctor chimed in. “So, like, Yaz and I duck behind the seats, and uh... Who’s gonna have Ryan’s phone?” 

“I will,” Najia smiled and held her hand out.  

“Wait, we’re actually doing this?” Ryan and Yaz asked.  

“I don’t see why not,” she shrugged and turned to Joe. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

“Not at all, I’ll circle for you to have time,” he smiled.  

“Thanks,” the Doctor smiled at him. “So, how do we know when to get up?” 

“Joe, could you turn it up right before the chorus?” Graham asked.  

“Sure.” 

“Just before the chorus starts when I say ‘rack it up Joey’?” 

“That sounds good,” Ryan said as he passed his phone to Yaz’s mum.  

“Should I put it back to the beginning?” Joe asked. “Tell you what, I’ll go around this car park.” 

He drove into one and started to do what he had said. The song started from the beginning and Najia got the mobile pointed at Team TARDIS. “Duck girls, and Ryan lean more towards the door.” 

“So, we go up when we hear the chorus and just fake belt it out?” the Doctor asked Yaz quietly as they both ducked, Yaz leaning on her.  

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll tap you.” 

“Great, thanks.” 

“Ready?” Najia asked, and Graham nodded. By the time the song got to its third line the car was almost out of the car park. Graham mouthed all the words, moving his head to the song.  

 _Oh, I hope that it won’t end though._  

 _Alone..._  

“Rack it up Joey!” Graham said rather loudly, and leaned back in the chair. The driver smirked slightly and turned the dial. Graham’s arm went behind Ryan’s chair to signal all of them.  

As soon as the chorus started, they all popped into the camera’s view. She tried not to laugh.  

 _‘Till now, I always got by on my own._  

The weird faces that Graham made was almost enough for Najia to ruin the video. She managed to compose herself, and decided to focus on her daughter and the Doctor. They were all – accept for Graham who had stopped lip syncing yet continued to pull weird faces - lip syncing like they would actually be if they were singing.  

 _I never really_  

Graham pointed at the camera, Yaz gripped onto the seat, and Ryan balled his hands into fists. The Doctor had seemed to be making the most movement with her hands. She moved her elbow over the edge of the seat and did a sort of fist bump, and then pointed at Graham.   

 _C_ _ared until I met you._  

The Doctor put her hand on Yaz’s shoulder, and put her other hand near Graham with her fingers stretched out. They all moved their heads to the beat.  

 _And now it chills me to the bone._  

Ryan put his hands over his torso whilst Graham pulled a questioning face again.  

 _How do I get you alone?_  

The Doctor gripped onto Graham’s shoulder, reached to Yasmin with her other hand, and pointed at her with both when it got to the ‘you alone’ part. Najia smirked a little bit, unsure whether she knew the Doctor did that on purpose or not. All the way through this she noticed that everyone but the quirky blonde looked at the camera or her. The Doctor seemed to look at either Yaz or the window as she ‘sung’. She moved her hair out of her eyes as she begun the next line of the song.  

 _How do I get you alone?_  

This time she had her hands waving about, almost as if she was attempting to high-five someone. When the line ended and it went back to the instrumental part of the song, Ryan, Yasmin, and the Doctor hid back like they were at the beginning of the song. As soon as they hid, they all burst out into laughter, even Najia and Joe. She stopped the recording.  

“Wow,” the Doctor laughed out and leant up, her hand on Yasmin’s shoulder. “That was fun, can we do it again?” 

“I think it’ll use its charm if we do it too many times,” Graham replied.  

“Did any of you see Grah – It is Graham yeah?” Najia asked, and he nodded. “See his face?” 

“No, I was concentrating on lip-syncing,” Ryan replied. “Why? What’d you do?” 

“You’ll see,” he smirked slightly.  

“Well, however much fun that was,” Joe chuckled slightly. “We’re at your stop.” 

“So soon?” the Doctor whined.  

“We’ll do more fun stuff whilst you’re here,” Yasmin smiled at her. She smiled back. Najia gave Joe £10, thanked him, and got out of the car.  

Graham undid his seatbelt and placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder, “Thanks mate.” 

“Welcome.” 

“Uh, how do you do the seats?” Ryan asked once he got out of the car.  

“I’ll do them, you do get your phone back,” Graham slid out and moved the seat forward. “Need a hand Doc?” 

“Wait, mum has your phone?” Yaz asked as she shuffled closer to the Doctor as she got out of the car.  

“Yeah,” Ryan looked around and saw that Najia was already walking through the door. “And she’s gone.” 

“Damn, she’s gonna show my sister,” Yaz quickly scrambled out of the taxi and ran to the door. “C’mon guys.” 

“Yaz wait!” the Doctor ran after her, leaving Graham and Ryan to close the doors. They caught up to Yaz’s mum at the flat. However, she had already given the mobile to Sonya.  

“Mum!” Yasmin groaned as she practically tackled Sonya as she tried to get the phone back.  

As the two sisters fought Najia stepped up to the Doctor – who had a slightly worried face – and asked her to come with her as she gently grabbed her wrist. She lead the Time Lord into a rather small bedroom.  

“Oh, a bedroom, wait, who’s is this?”  

“Yasmin’s.” 

The Doctor tensed momentarily, and looked around awkwardly as she shuffled in the spot. “Um, I don’t think I should be here without Yaz-” 

“It’s fine,” she reassured and then gestured to the single bed. “Care to sit?” 

“Um, sure,” the awkward alien sat down. Her hand felt the fabric of the purple bed sheets, trying to calm her thudding hearts down.  

“Are you okay?” 

“I feel like I’m being interrogated,” the Doctor admitted. She looked around, trying to find anything fascinating so she wouldn’t have to look at Najia.  

“I’m not interrogating you, don’t worry,” Najia laughed slightly, hoping her cheerfulness would ease the blonde’s anxiety. She noticed her hands fumbling with the sheet nervously. “I just wanted to know if you are seeing Yasmin.” 

The Doctor raised a brow, “Um, well, yes. We see each other and the guys quite a lot recently – W-When she isn’t working, I mean.” 

“What? No, I mean, are you dating?” 

“Oh, I d- Wait, you asked us that before and Yaz said we’re friends.” 

“I was hoping that after a bit more time you’d answer for her or both be in a relationship by now.” 

“Um,” the blonde looked down slightly, then back up at Yaz’s mother. “Yaz’s m- N-Najia, if she said we’re just friends, then I believe we are.” 

“I saw how you two were in the taxi,” Najia smiled and sat down next to her. “And how you were with that song.” 

“That was just us all having fun,” she argued, however she wasn’t sure on why.  

“It’s okay if you are you know,” Najia put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “If you’re not ready to be public yet, that’s totally fine. It’s just surprising for Yaz to have friends and to introduce them to us. You two seem so close too.” 

It was reassuring for her to have Yaz’s Mum’s permission and acceptance if they did start to go out. However, it was up to Yasmin. She looked up at her, a wide smile across her face. “Thanks, Najia. As far as I know we’re not though. Also, shouldn’t we see if Sonya or Yaz are still alive after the whole mobile thing? Why did you do that anyway?” 

“I just wanted her distracted enough for me to talk to you privately,” Najia smiled as she stood up.  

Before the Doctor could respond Yaz barged in the room. “What are you two doing here?” 

“She wanted to see your room,” Najia winked at the blonde, and turned to her daughter. “Did Ryan get his phone back?” 

“Yeah, after Sonya and Dad saw the video,” Yaz sighed. Najia nodded and slid out, leaving Yaz and the Doctor alone in her room. “What did she say to you?” 

“Oh uh,” the Doctor jumped up. “Just wanted to know if I’d like this purple room, seeing as you apparently told her about the purple sofa.” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Oh, well I must’ve in my nervous ramblings,” she waved her hand dismissively, and decided to change the subject. “That thing we did in the taxi was fun, could we do something like that again?” 

“Hmm,” Yaz smirked. “We could go karaoke-ing? Can you sing?” 

“I’m not sure,” the Doctor shrugged. “But it sounds fun. Oh hey, did you know Karaoke is Japanese for ‘Empty Orchestra’?” 

Yasmin smiled fondly at her, adoring her childlike wonder yet incredible knowledge on everything – bar from acting human. “That is hauntingly beautiful,” she gently grabbed the Doctor’s wrist. “We can go soon, let’s tell Ryan and Graham yeah?” 

“Absolutely,” the Doctor grinned and let herself be dragged out of Yaz’s room from her. “Great bedroom by the way.” 

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link: https://twitter.com/BradleyWalsh/status/1048950249409187845
> 
> I might - and kinda really want to - do one with them and Karaoke. I think it would be fun. Please tell me if you want that in the comments!


End file.
